


Promise Me You'll Fight

by EnigmaticPerfection



Series: Enigmatic's Season 8 fics [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anniversary, Established Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, F/M, Family Bonding, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Marriage, Married Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Smoak-Queen Family, The Queen Family (Arrow TV 2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21598435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnigmaticPerfection/pseuds/EnigmaticPerfection
Summary: At the eve of the crisis and on his second anniversary with Felicity Smoak, Oliver Queen can't help but calling and once again she works her little miracle on him.Season 8-insp
Relationships: Oliver Queen & Felicity Smoak & Mia Smoak & William Clayton, Oliver Queen & Mia Smoak & William Clayton, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, William Clayton & Mia Smoak
Series: Enigmatic's Season 8 fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556611
Comments: 18
Kudos: 124





	Promise Me You'll Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Olicity 2nd anniversary!
> 
> I'm not watching Season 8, but I have an idea of what's going on, so apologies for any inconsistences.  
> Also, English is not my first language, so apologies for any mistakes.

In a world where the sky might fall and everything would cease to exist, simple things could become mundane and trivial. However Oliver always made an effort to have some sort of normality in his routine.

That was why he always woke up and checked the hour and date. Today he was surprised to see which day it was.

28th November 2019.

There was nothing, absolutely nothing, no multiverse, parallel dimensions, past nor future that would make him forget that day. One of the happiest of his life.

The day Felicity Smoak, the love of his life, became his wife.

Oliver and Felicity completed today two years of marriage.

The memory was alive and pulsing, it warmed him and gave him a rush of spirit. Light. Peace. Hope.

The sun shining at the park, Felicity blurting her proposal, her luminous face, her eyes sparkling with emotion, her speech, his words. _I’m a better human just because I’ve loved you._ The joy that exploded in his heart and spread all over his body, the pleasant tingling. He’d said “I do” in the blink of an eye.

How happy they were that day. They could barely look at each other without smiling widely. Each and every touch, hug and kiss was the same and different at the same time. They vibrated, hearts and souls in synchrony, the most perfect one.

He remembered perfectly their wedding night, how they lost and found themselves in each other’s bodies so many times. It had only reinforced what had been branded ever since their first time: he was hers and she was his. That simple.

The emotion in his chest now was mixed. The happiness of the date was clouded by the feeling of missing. The smile that curved the corner of his lips was honest, soft and melancholic.

Every day he missed his wife, but today that feeling was heightened. In a way, even more sharpened. It was day of celebration, after all. They were supposed to be together.

Sitting on his bed, on which they shared so many moments of love and passion, of feeling safe in their embrace, of forgetting the madness of the world they lived in, where they conceived their baby girl, Oliver looked at his hand, at the wedding ring he crafted himself, just like hers, and that Felicity put it on his finger right after he surprised her. The ring exchange occurred under more vows and promises of forever the same day they signed their certificate.

Two years later, with his agonizing destiny so close, the ring became a symbol. A symbol of union, love, strength, peace, perseverance, hope. A haven, a beacon. A spot of light in the darkness, exactly like Felicity was for him ever since the moment he met her. The ring always sparkled, no matter where he was.

His right hand fingers touched the ring as they usually did. But today even that felt different. The touch comforted him, supported him, reminded him why he was fighting for.

The absence filled the air around him, echoed inside him. He missed Felicity so damn much. Missed her hugs that reunited his broken pieces and made him feel whole. Her kisses that made him feel alive. Her warmth what that sheltered and soothed him like no other.

“Dad?”

The voice took him out of his reverie. He turned, finding Mia standing by the bedroom’s door.

Mia, another reason to celebrate his marriage.

The relationship between the two of them got progressively better since the moment his children showed up from the future. Each day it improved, their interaction become more fluid and natural and they were closer than ever.

Oliver discovered that during training was when she opened up more to him, their talent and physical fitness meeting and converging and making father and daughter look eye to eye. Oliver liked seeing his daughter’s abilities in action, she was fast and sharp like him, and the barely-there smiles she opened when she hit or did something she couldn’t before made him proud. Mia experienced first-hand the amazing hero and warrior her father was. And that was why Oliver made every effort to repeat their sessions whenever he could.

Behind her hard and threatening posture, his girl had a heart of gold. Exactly like him. But there was so much of Felicity; appearance, intelligence, wit.

As for William, Oliver could’ve sworn it seemed they’d never grown apart, broken contact and that adult William didn’t spend twenty years without him.

Mia was unique and incredible as William. Oliver appreciated the opportunity to have known them both, even under a weird circumstance.

“Yeah?”

She changed her weight from one foot to another, feeling a little bit uncomfortable.

“It’s just that William and I woke up and there was no breakfast ready.”

Oliver cracked a smile. Ever since the appearance of his children – or, more specifically, since the Monte Christos episode – he created the habit of making them breakfast before they woke up. A moment to strengthen family bonds. A touch of home. A new normal in the crazy world they lived.

The smile was also because Mia didn’t even dare to get close to the kitchen. It seemed lack of cooking skills was printed in the Smoak genes.

“I’m coming, darling. I just… got distracted.”

Mia stepped into the bedroom.

“Is everything alright?” She asked with a slight frown that made her look so much like her father.

 _Alright_ was a relative term. But in Oliver’s new normal-

“Yeah, yeah. I’m just thoughtful.”

She nodded.

Oliver glanced at his phone on the nightstand. He needed that today. There was no way he could go through that day without at least hearing _her_ voice.

He stood up, grabbed the device and left the room, escorting his daughter to the kitchen.

“Good morning, dear.” He said squeezing her shoulder lightly. It was his trademark gesture to convey support, care and love, even with existing barriers, just like he used to do with Felicity for years.

Mia opened another one of her barely-there soft smiles. Her eyes were calm that morning, without the usual wrath and torment. Oliver liked to see how she was learning to navigate her emotions with his help. The weight she seemed to carry on her shoulders gradually diminished.

“Good morning.”

William was already sit by the kitchen counter.

“Good morning, archers.” He greeted with his good-hearted nature. “I was almost adventuring myself at the kitchen. Better me than my sister, right?” He cracked a taunt smile.

Mia rolled her eyes and nudged his shoulder. Oliver enjoyed seeing the typical siblings playfulness.

“I mean, we didn’t come to 2019 to burn everything down.” William continued. “Though I imagine seeing everything go up in flames would be cool to you, Mia.”

Oliver turned on the coffee maker and started cooking. The domestic scene brought some sort of comfort, but the sensation was not complete. It would never be true peace and familiarity. Not without Felicity.

“Dad, you know what I’m thinking?” His son caught his attention. “We’re in November, right? Wasn’t this month you and mom got married?”

Mia put down the coffee mug she’d just filled for herself on the counter. Her lips parted slightly in surprise. One of the reasons for her anger towards her father was the hollowness that carved into Felicity’s being with Oliver’s absence for twenty years. She’d hated to see her mother like that. However since she got there, in their old apartment, and saw some memoirs of them, their dazzling smiles and the pure happiness her mother irradiated standing by her father, she realized that love had never been a problem to her parents. She also saw the raw, angst-y longing expression on her father’s face whenever he thought about her mom.

And then she caught herself wondering she’d love to have experienced the unconditional love between Oliver and Felicity. She imagined the two of them interacting with each other exactly like the pictures she’d found.

Mia saw her father suddenly stiffen. Fractions of seconds later his shoulders slumped and there was a hint of resignation in that move.

Oliver glanced quickly back at them, still paying attention to the scrambled eggs in the stove.

“It was today.” He said in a tone that seemed neutral but carried a turmoil of emotion behind. His kids were also hit by it.

“Oh.” William said.

Oliver put the pancakes and eggs on the counter.

“We’re completing two years today.” He added grabbing the coffee his daughter had served him.

“Congratulations… I guess?” William said bashfully, not knowing what to say, what to feel. Mia remained quiet, her attentive eyes going from her father to her brother.

Suddenly William’s expression changed and he felt confident.

“You know what? Congratulations indeed! You and mom are married and deep down the bond between you is what truly matters.”

“Thanks, son.” Oliver was touched.

Seeing his children’s faces just made him miss his wife even harder.

They started to eat.

“Man, I remember the wedding reception.” William commented. “Aunt Thea and I danced like crazy, pretty sure I made a fool of myself. I remember she even convinced you, dad, to allow me to sip a bit of champaign during toast.”

Oliver smiled fondly at the memories. Another memorable night that he kept with all the devotion in his heart.

“You dancing really is an image I didn’t want on my brain.” Mia said snarky.

“Hey!” Her brother protested, but he answered her devious smirk. His glance moved to Oliver. “I remember you got so nervous because mom was late. Even though you were already married.”

Mia also looked at him tenderly. She entertained herself at thought of her father, the great Green Arrow, nervous. It was adorable.

“No way.”

“It’s true.” Oliver affirmed. “And when she walked in she took my breath away.”

The young woman was taken by her own memories.

“Mom was wearing a short, elegant dress with a flowery pattern? And it wasn’t fully white?”

“Yeah.” Oliver answered cautiously. “Did you… see any photos?”

He always felt weird whenever he heard something about the future. Never knew if he should know something or not. Especially considering most of the details were heartbreaking.

Like when he’d asked about future Felicity and had discovered she’d left – to find him, whatever that meant.

“There were photos at the cabin.” Mia answered melancholically. “One with the two of you. The other with you guys and William.” She eyed her brother, who was touched and emotive with the information. “You kinda looked cute in your tux.”

The three of them smiled. Oliver thought that reliving those memories with his children would bring him more pain. But in reality it was brought him a lot of comfort. Discussing his wedding day and reception was somehow therapeutic. Not to mention it served to bring the family even closer.

Oliver caught himself wondering what could’ve been had he been given the opportunity to live life and had the four of them grown old together. He knew he shouldn’t think about it, but in that instant it was stronger than him.

The rest of the day was weirdly quiet. At the eve of the crises it wasn’t something Oliver expected, but rejoiced anyway. He was also sure it was the calm before the cataclysm. In the afternoon, he isolated himself in the bedroom again. Sit down on the bed and grabbed his phone.

The weight of his sacrifice fell harshly on him once more. The certainty of death hit stronger than ever. Iron bars pierced through his heart. The irony was this all happened when he was about to talk to the person that brought him back to life.

Taking deep breaths to contain the emotional turmoil, Oliver dialed.

Seconds seemed to drag. Each sound of the call connecting was an eternity.

Chaos wreaked havoc inside him. There was love and passion and comfort and warmth, but also emptiness and longing and pain and angst.

“Hi.”

The simple word was everything. The quiet, low, shaky, emotion-filled intonation. It was indescribable what a syllable could unleash, could make one feel.

And the voice… Smooth and sweet and firm and enchanting and unique. There was unprecedented intelligence, humor, lightness. And when it rose and got loud, it was solid as a rock.

Oliver never wanted to forget that sound.

He felt his pulse quicken and tears filled his eyes.

“Hi.” He answered with the same tone.

“I imagined you’d call.” Felicity said.

Of course she did. They knew each other like no one else.

He also knew she mirrored him completely in the emotional mess he became now.

He imagined how she was. Maybe sitting in front of the computers at the corner of the cabin they had set up the office which overlooked the yard outside? Would her hair be up or down? His fingers itched, yearning to remember the softness of those golden curls.

In fact Felicity had woken up that day and put one of his old shirt and hoodie so the day would go by a little better. The archer’s smell was still imprinted on the fabric and it cuddled her. She’d told herself it was a way to have him hugging her today, to be in his arms.

“Today is no ordinary day.” Her husband said.

“Happy second anniversary, Oliver.” She wished in a light-hearted tone as he was used to hear.

His vision blurred, his fingers gripped the cell tighter.

“Happy second anniversary, my love.”

A sound was heard in the background. A baby cry, strong and imposing like a thunder. Oliver felt shards of glass stabbing his heart. He hated losing baby Mia’s growth. He’d missed those same infant moments with William and his daughter had been his second chance, but he was losing it with her too. He knew that in that phase every day was groundbreaking news. It only sharpened the agony he felt when he learned he didn’t raise her.

It was weird having his adult daughter the room next door and being so far away from the baby.

“Someone is wishing congratulations too.” Felicity commented with a failed, humorous voice.

“Someone wished me it too.”

Felicity struggled to inhale. She knew about the time travel not only because they’d talked about it, but also because she kept an eye on the bunker’s communications. Overwatch missed nothing.

“How is she? How are they?” His wife asked.

“Fine. We talked about the wedding today.”

“Oh this is so nice.” Felicity sighed sweetly.

“What are you doing?”

“Working. Or trying to work. Baby Mia, I have to speak like this, so weird, discovered the keyboard. She wants to press everything every time. She gets even more curious when I’m typing. She glares at me and protests when I press the key she was going to press. It’s so cute I can’t get mad.”

Oliver smiled imaging the scene: his wife by the computer and Mia in her lap, eager, fearless and impatient.

“It’s just a phase. Our Mia, as we found out, doesn’t have your tech competence.” He said.

“I wonder who she got that from.” Felicity teased. “She’s a whirlwind, your genetics, obviously. Each day she gets more beautiful.”

“She becomes as beautiful as you. Just as I predicted.”

Oliver closed and squeezed his eyes shut, but in vain. The first tear fell. He wanted so badly to be there with them.

His encounter with adult Mia was a gift, besides the chance to make her understand why he made the sacrifice. However it was also a palliative. It didn’t change fate, it didn’t change the fact that he wasn’t at the cabin now raising kids and watching his baby discovering the world.

He was still going to die.

The angst dulled his good feelings.

“I miss you so, so much.” He confessed in a broken voice. “No one has ever missed anyone the way I miss you.”

Felicity wept.

“Someone has. Me.” Her voice told him she was starting to cry too. “I miss you a lot.”

He knew it was hard. Felicity was isolated, raising their daughter alone while creating her company at the same time. She was the strongest person he’d ever met. She was his equal, who inspired him and from who he took the strength to go on.

Oliver was grateful for having had the honor and privilege of knowing her, for how lucky he was that she chose to commit to him for the rest of her life.

“I wish I could be there with you… I am so, so sorry.”

“Don’t apologize, honey, we’ve been through this.” Felicity forced her tone to sound normal. “And you are there with one of us.”

“It’s not the same. I’m so grateful for the opportunity to meet them, but-” He paused to breathe and find the right words, organize the thoughts that had crossed his mind since future clashed with present. Oliver knew he had nothing to hide from Felicity, that no matter what she’d never judge him.

Countless times he wondered how his last journey would happen had she been there physically right next to him. Her pep talks over the years were essential for him to change and grow, for him to become the good man he knew he was today.

“Having William and Mia here… It also shows me how my sacrifice didn’t have the result I expected.”

“Maybe.”

Oliver wiped his tears and frowned.

“What do you mean?”

“Hang on.” He heard noises on the other side and seconds later she returned. “I put Mia to play with her toys to talk to you better. Anyway… Our kids from the future are there and this means something. That things might change.”

Oliver felt a spark of hope inside him, but he refused to let it grow or ignite.

“It means they’re there to remind you what you’re fighting for.” His wife continued. “To inspire you to fight.”

Felicity sounded confident now. That also made him feel better. She was his hero.

“I’ve made peace with my fate, Felicity.”

“And the timeline is changing. I don’t know if Will and Mia there change everything or if nothing changes or if a few things change. But there is the possibility and that is huge. You’re not like that, Oliver, you don’t simply let things happen. If there’s possibility there’s another way.”

“Don’t fight to die, fight to live.” He quoted the words from years ago.

“Exactly.” Felicity smile on the other side, well aware those were her words. “So you do remember.”

“What don’t I remember of you?” He said in that soft voice that only belonged to his wife.

“You know what to do, Oliver. The crisis is going to be the biggest battle of your life and I get why you feel the way you do, but you have a strength, a tenacity no one has ever seem. So fight. And when you think about giving up fight harder. That’s what makes you you. That’s why you’re the hero. Don’t simply accept your fate.”

And suddenly the call turned into a vow renewal.

Felicity paused, the wave of feelings crashing against her and taking over her once more.

“You’re the best man I’ve ever met, the greatest warrior this freaking multiverse has ever seen, _my_ hero. I know it’s hard, I struggle too, I think about giving up, but then I stop and think about our connection, about everything that having you in my life brought me. You caused a revolution in my heart. I find inspiration in you, baby. I love you. There are no limits for our love. Nor time or space or life or death.”

Oliver didn’t know in which moment the crying started and swallowed him up. His breathing hitched and tears fell down endlessly. But in the midst of pain the spark of hope lit up, grew, burned bright, divided into love, light and strength.

“I never wanted a world without you, my Felicity. I don’t know what I did to deserve you and I think I truly never did, but I am grateful for the universe for putting you in my life. I wouldn’t change it for anything, anything. When I proposed to you the first time, I asked you if you’d make me the happiest man on the face of the Earth and you do. I love our family and if I am the man I am today, the hero you so much point out, is because of you. You brought color into my shattered, dreadful world, you changed my universe and became its center. No matter what I say or do it will never be enough to define how much I love you.”

Oliver realized he needed that, needed another epic speech from the love of his life. He knew she supported and trusted him unconditionally, but hearing those words live felt different. He would fight. For the chance. For William, for Mia, for Felicity. On behalf of life. And if his destiny still remained, he’d follow it gladly. As brief as his years on that Earth were, he _lived._ In the middle of chaos and suffering, he incredibly learned to live.

“You’re the best part of me, the best story of my life. The last two years were complicated, but this marriage is a gift to me and I’m so, so happy to be your husband.”

Felicity cried as much as him. The crying washed and purified their eternally bonded souls.

“I’m the one who is honored to be your wife.” Felicity said in a low voice and then sniffed. “Can’t say our marriage is tedious.”

He smiled amongst the tears.

“Never. Thank you for all these days and moments.”

“Thank _you._ ”

Oliver felt the call ending. He closed his eyes, pulling to the surface of his mind every touch between them and the sensations they brought. He remembered the warmth of the last embrace they shared, her smooth skin against his. Their last kiss, her soft, gentle lips that lit a ravishing passion inside him, the taste of her mouth that drove him insane. The last time they shared a bed and made love. He’d made an effort to brand every impression, every feeling into his soul so he could relive them in his mind, so they could motivate him.

“Promise me you’ll fight, Oliver.”

Of all the promises he’d made her, that was incredibly easy.

“I promise.” He affirmed deeply, sealing the promise into his soul. “No matter what, I’m always with you.”

“No matter what, I’ll find you.”

“I’ll love you for all eternity, my heart. My _always_.”

“You’re my always too. The love of my life, baby. I love you so much.”

Oliver wiped his tears again and recomposed himself before having to end the call and go back to his kids.

“Babe, before you go, will you let me talk to them?” His wife asked kindly.

“Of course. You don’t have to ask for it, they’re your kids.”

Taking a deep breath, the archer got up, put his phone on and left the room. He immediately smelled something burned. William and Mia were at the kitchen staring at each other – Mia drilled her brother with her eyes, actually – and arguing.

“What happened?” Oliver asked.

His son and daughter looked at him. Judging by Mia’s reaction he didn’t totally recomposed from the crying.

“Mia decided to make popcorn and it burned.” William explained.

The genuine laughter that echoed through the room took the three Queens by surprise.

“My God, truly my daughter.” Felicity said.

William and Mia automatically fussed. Oliver put the phone on the counter and the kids bent over it.

“Hi, mom.” His daughter said shyly, still weirded out by the peculiarities of time travel. Those were too much for her mind.

“Mom!” William exclaimed excitedly. “Happy anniversary!”

“Oh yeah. Congratulations, mom!” Mia wished.

“Thank you. Miss you, Will. Oh Mia, sweetheart, I didn’t forget you, it’s just… well, you’re here with me.”

Mia opened a delicate, vulnerable smile that was characteristic when she was around her mother.

“I know, mom. But I miss you.”

“I just wanted to say I love each and every one of you so much.”

“We love you.” William said. “You’re an amazing mom, never doubt that.” He added.

Felicity was speechless, a rare moment. She forced herself not to cry again while she looked at baby Mia grabbing a stuffed elephant. She was also in need for some pep talk.

“Never ever.” Adult Mia said, her voice breaking at the end.

“Take care of your father.”

“Always.”

“Bye, my darlings.”

The call ended. Felicity’s absence was clearly felt. Silence filled the apartment. Oliver closed his eyes for a second, containing the flow of emptiness and agony that rose and threatened to drown and suffocate him. _It’s not the end_ , he told himself.

He felt Mia’s eyes intense on him.

“We’re going to be fine, dad.” She said calmly and deeply, reminding of the similar words he’d heard from her lips back at his most recent hallucination.

“We are if you stop adventuring in the kitchen.” Her brother teased.

Mia pouted and threw him a sharp glare, her jaw clenching.

Oliver cackled before starting to make real, delicious popcorn to all.

And once more Felicity Smoak harnessed Oliver Queen’s light. He’d never been so ready for war.

Destinies could be rewritten.

**Author's Note:**

> The author's Christmas presents list: a happy ending for Oliver Queen
> 
> I am incapable of writing anything with no angst, but I didn't want my OTP's anniversary to be so depressive.
> 
> Kudos/comments are always appreciated. Let me know what you guys think of this oneshot! :)


End file.
